


Possessed

by Engulfedmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Blow Jobs, Demon Dean, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engulfedmagic/pseuds/Engulfedmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean can't stop thinking about one particular blue-eyed angel. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

The bar was loud. Dean lost count of how many tequila shots he’d already taken. He wanted to have some fun again. His eyes scanned the place looking for a new companion for the night. He spotted her ten feet away, small, brunette, short hair. He wondered what colour her eyes were as he crossed the floor towards her.  
‘Hey, gorgeous, can I get you a drink’ – he spoke, standing beside her. She turned to look at him. Bingo – blue eyes. The brunette scanned the young man and smiled, seeing what she liked. Dean smirked. Well this was going to be easy.  
Half an hour later they were in his room. Dean pinned the girl to the wall, kissing her hungrily, all the while thinking of someone else’s lips on his. The girl moaned as he pushed against her, and he kissed her harder, stifling those sounds, imagining a lower voice. A shiver run down his spine as his imagination spiralled out of control. He completely forgot the girl that was in front of him, lost in the fantasy of his own. The clothes were discarded on the floor already and the girl’s legs were around his waist rocking against him. All the while his mind was showing him a different person in front of him: the angel who wouldn’t mind being handled roughly, and who could take it. With the girl, he had to be careful to control his strength. Being a demon gave him a bit too much power. Dean could see pushing him to the ground, the strong body writhing beneath him, those blue eyes staring right into his soul, letting Dean take him, and coming undone. That image was all it took for Dean to lose it as he felt his release consume him with one name in his head. Castiel.  
The next morning was like any other. Dean was suffering from a hangover, the previous night’s events nearly forgotten. He was sure if he saw the girl again, he would not recognize her. The angel on the other hand was starting to annoy him. While being human he definitely did not think of Castiel in that way, at least not as strongly or vividly. After becoming a demon, the blue eyed, celestial being was always in his head, especially during sex. It made him wonder if Cas ever thought that way about him. There were the personal space issues and the constant staring and the more profound bond. Then again the angel was clueless about the physical attractions, though he did sleep with April. That made anger coil up in Dean’s stomach; that some Reaper got to lay hands on his angel. Dean threw off the covers angrily; he needed to stop thinking about this. So that meant he had to drink, and forget.  
So when Sam finally got to him and had him chained in the basement, he was a bit excited wondering when Castiel was going to show up and how Dean would react in seeing him in person. He wondered if that was the demon in him, lusting after the angel, wanting to possess and dominate the man. Was he completely lost to the darkness? Well if Sam’s plan worked to turn him into human he’ll find out if the feeling would be different, but for now he just let himself daydream.  
He stalked through the corridors trying to find his little brother and make him suffer. The smirk never left his lips as he hunted his prey. The demon was blood thirsty. He could feel Sam’s fear, and it exhilarated him. He knew that Sam was helpless, there was no way he was going to kill Dean; he only wanted to save him. Idiot.  
The hammer in his hand wasn’t heavy as he slammed it into the wall above Sam’s head as his younger brother dodged, good reflexes. Dean smiled, knowing his victory when Sam lowered the knife from his throat and he was about to lunge for the kill, when strong arms wrapped around him and a gravelly voice whispered  
‘It’s over Dean’  
Dean growled from the sheer strength in the angel, he wanted to turn around, to challenge Castiel when he felt one arm let him go and two fingers press against his temple. His vision blacked out, as he lost consciousness. Sneaky bastard.  
So Dean once again found himself being shackled to the chair as he opened his eyes. In front of him, a few feet away stood the angel. They observed each other silently. Cas looked older, more tired, the borrowed grace seemed to drain him. Dean’s eyes scanned his figure, lingering on his chest, missing the tie that was there previously, the things he would like to do with that tie. The angel’s coat was rumpled. Dean didn’t know until now that a trench coat could be such a turn-on. It made him wonder if Castiel could read his thoughts; could see the desire and the lust for the angel in his eyes. If he did, he didn’t show it.  
‘Dean’  
Hearing his name being spoken in that gravelly voice caused heat shoot down straight to his groin. If he got like that just from hearing the angel speak his name, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him if Castiel touched him.  
‘Hey Cas. Miss me?’  
He drawled, smiling at the angel. He could feel his heart begin to accelerate as the angel studied him quietly. The bulge in his pants was starting to grow as Cas’ gaze became more intense; if only his eyes slid down his body would he notice Dean’s arousal. What would be his reaction? That thought made Dean imagine the different scenarios that could unfold. The one that was at the forefront of his mind was Cas on his knees. Fuck, he was so far gone. He wanted to get out of these chains and claim the angel for himself. Where did this obsession even come from?  
‘We are going to help you Dean’  
Castiel spoke after a while, completely oblivious to Dean’s state of mind. He had no idea what his friend was thinking, he didn’t realize how much the demon in him completely overtook his personality. Dean’s pupils were dilated and he was staring at Castiel like he wanted to rip him to shreds. It made the angel feel uneasy. Dean never looked at him like that before. He missed the warm glow from the human’s eyes and the smile without the scorn. But he felt that there was something else, something other than anger and hate in the demon’s eyes. He just didn’t know how to pinpoint that emotion; no one ever looked at him like that.  
‘You can’t help me Cas. I don’t want your help. I am perfectly fine the way I am. More than fine actually. No boundaries, no responsibilities, no regret.’  
Dean’s voice was cold, devoid of any emotion except cruelty. Cas was losing his best friend.  
When Cas left Dean sighed at the ceiling, he needed a release and his hands were tied up. He wondered if he could pretend to be human and fool his brother and the angel to get free. Would it work? It couldn’t hurt to try.  
‘Sam! Cas! Guys! How long are you going to leave me here for?! Huh?!’  
Dean shouted, imitating his best impression of his human side. He heard footsteps running down the stairs. Okay. Performance of a lifetime now.  
Sam pulled the door open, and walked into the basement, with the angel by his side. Both of them stared at Dean  
‘You can take a picture, it’ll last longer. Seriously, are you going to untie me?’  
He rattled the chains around his wrists raising his eyebrows at the two men.  
‘Dean?’ - Sam said, unsure, wanting desperately to believe that his brother was back.  
‘Yeah, Sammy, it’s me.’ – Dean smiled, hoping that it looked genuine. He tried not to look at Cas, fearing that the angel would see through his bullshit. He hoped that neither of them would spray holy water at him either. But apparently the lie worked as Sam reached him quickly, unchaining him. Bingo. This was easier than he thought.  
‘Are you ok Dean?’ – Sam asked nervously. Dean nodded, rubbing his wrists.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine, Sammy. Just need to rest a bit.’ – He tried to put as much remorse as possible into his voice.  
‘Of course. Do you want anything to eat?’  
‘A burger would be great’ – He lied, as a demon he didn’t need to eat, but Sam would grow suspicious if he declined food.  
‘Great, I’ll go get the food.’ – Sam stood up, smiling at him before leaving and giving Castiel a relieved look.  
The angel observed Dean for a while, watching as he stood up and lifted his head, their eyes made contact and Dean smiled. For some reason it felt off, but Castiel didn’t question it. Dean must have a lot of things to sort through after causing so much destruction. He was just glad to have his friend back again.  
‘Welcome back, Dean’ – Cas spoke sincerely, giving the young man an open smile.  
Tension uncoiled in Dean’s body. The angel didn’t suspect anything. They were alone, his hands were free. The object of his desire was standing right in front of him, all he wanted was to push Cas against the wall and have his way with him. But he held his desire back. He needed to give this more time. So instead he walked past him, careful not to brush against the angel, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he did.  
He didn’t really know what to do next. The only word in his head was Castiel. But he couldn’t just grab the angel. Cas would suspect something. Then again, Cas had no idea how Dean felt for him whether he was a demon or a human. Except if Dean was human and Castiel didn’t return his feelings Dean would back off. Being a demon, that would definitely not happen. Dean would push Castiel until he surrendered, he would break him.  
Pretending to be human would be harder than he thought.  
Sam brought them food and the two of them sat down in the kitchen to eat. Castiel walked past, glancing at the two brothers.  
‘I’ll leave you two then, Hana is waiting for me outside’  
Dean nearly choked on his burger, getting his beer and quickly gulping down the liquid, to pretend that nothing happened. Who the fuck was Hana? He stared at the angel after he put the bottle down. Cas’ head was tilted to the side, observing him.  
‘You are with a chick?’ – Dean asked incredulously.  
‘She is a fellow angel, you met her before. She wanted me to kill you.’ – Castiel answered Dean calmly.  
Oh that bitch  
Dean put a fake smile on, jealousy consuming him. What the hell was wrong with him? Castiel was a man. Dean didn’t do guys. Apparently demon Dean did.  
‘Right, Well have fun’ – He waved with the bottle, shooing Cas off before he jumped him and dragged the angel to his room.  
Sam looked between the two, knowing that Dean meant the complete opposite of that phrase. Somehow he didn’t find that surprising.  
Hours later, Dean was bored, still hung up on Hana and Castiel. If she laid a hand on him, he would burn her at the stake. This infatuation was going to ruin him. He needed to find someone willing for the night. He grabbed his jacket and made his way through the corridor  
‘Hey, where are you going?’ – Sam called as he passed the living room.  
Shit. His brother, who he completely forgot about. He rolled his eyes turning around  
‘Just need a bit of fresh air’  
‘You are going to a bar’ – Sam deadpanned, knowing his brother too well.  
Some habits never changed, whether Dean was a human or a demon.  
Then Sam added, totally flooring Dean – ‘Is this about Cas?’  
Dean’s jaw nearly dropped – ‘What? No! Why? The hell!?’  
Sam nodded knowingly and went back to his book, leaving Dean baffled.  
‘Don’t get too drunk!’ – He called after him, when Dean was nearly out the door. Little brothers…  
So once again, Dean was in a bar, and once again, sexually frustrated. The universe decided to fuck with him, because they were only blondes around. He scanned the place, trying to find what he was looking for, when his eyes dropped on the too familiar silhouette seating behind one of the tables fiddling with a drink in his hand. And across from the angel was his female companion. Dean’s glass of whiskey was crushed in his hand. Literally.  
What the hell were they doing in a bar? Angels didn’t drink. That reminded him of the time when Cas drank a whole liquor store, so yeah, apparently angels did drink. Dean watched as Hana’s hand crept over the table top and landed on Castiel’s. That was the last straw. Dean stood up from his stool, nearly knocking it back as he made his way to the ‘happy couple’.  
Hana noticed him first, smile disappearing on her face as he marched towards them. Cas lifted his head, his eyes growing wide as he saw Dean standing before them, fury visibly written on his face.  
‘Can I borrow Cas for a minute?’ – he spoke through gritted teeth, staring down at Cas like he was going to vaporize him on the spot. Castiel was completely lost for words. Something about Dean’s look didn’t allow him to decline  
Hana answered with a bit of a shock – ‘Sure, I’ll just wait out here’  
Dean wanted to say ‘don’t bother’ but held himself back, pointedly glaring at Cas and urging him to follow as he moved away from the table. He watched the angel stand up, looking surprised and curious at the same time, as Dean turned away walking towards the toilets. He walked in and slammed every door open in the cubicles to make sure they were alone. As Cas walked in behind him Dean locked the door to the outside, not wanting anyone to interrupt. Not that he knew what was going to happen.  
He swirled around, glaring at the angel – ‘What the fuck? Since when do you go to bars with other angels and act all lovey-dovey?’  
Castiel stood in the middle of the bathroom, head inclined and eyes narrowed, studying him. That look made Dean feel insignificant and hot at the same time. How the hell did Cas do that?  
‘Well?’ – he spread his arms to the side, waiting for an answer.  
‘We were just passing by, when Hana suggested taking some time off and get a drink.’ – Castiel answered calmly, not understanding Dean’s outburst  
‘So she wanted to get you drunk?’ – Dean’s mind jumped to the worst conclusion, which made Castiel frown. The angel was totally oblivious that his ‘angel-friend’ wanted to get into his pants. Though that was Dean’s intention too, but he decided not to dwell on that. And getting Cas drunk would require much more than one glass of beer, but Dean’s jealousy wasn’t thinking rationally.  
‘Are you ok Dean? You seem to be stressed.’ – once again Castiel spoke calmly.  
Well that was an understatement. He stared at the angel for a few seconds longer, taking in his tired and confused appearance. Fuck it. His last thought was before he stormed towards the man and his hands fisted in the lapels of the trench coat, pushing Castiel back with the momentum and against the wall. Cas’ eyes widened, not understanding the sudden movement, he believed that Dean was going to hit him, when the younger man’s lips fell on his with incredible strength. Castiel froze, trying to figure out what was going on. He didn’t know how to react, whether to push Dean off or bring him closer. Dean’s next movement made him gasp as the human’s leg went between his. Dean took advantage of Castiel’s open mouth, kissing him deeper and letting out a groan, when Castiel’s hands fell on his shoulders. He knew that Cas was going to push him off then, but then he found himself pressed against the wall and the angel’s body still close to his own. Cas’ hands moved down to the collar of Dean’s jacket as he separated their mouths, breathing harshly. Dean leaned back against the wall, not moving, as Cas’ head was bowed. He wanted to know what the angel’s next move would be. Just leave him standing here and flee or let Dean carry on. His question was answered shortly as Castiel’s head lifted and their eyes met. Dean was never so turned on in his life. The face that stared up at him was beautiful. Lips flushed, messy hair, and the eyes. Castiel’s pupils were dilated with lust, nearly drowning out the blue.  
‘What are you doing to me, Dean?’ – He growled. And Dean thought he has gone to heaven. That sex voice made him hard instantly, and he drew Castiel even closer, making contact with the lower halves of their bodies. Castiel’s breath hitched as he felt Dean’s arousal and he was surprised that he was in the exact same state.  
‘Let me show you’ – Dean whispered in his ear, and his breath made Castiel shiver. ‘I’m going to make you fall apart’ – the demon continued as his hands slid lower and found their way to the angel’s pants. Castiel moaned and dropped his head on Dean’s shoulder as the younger man made quick work of the belt and the zipper. As the pants fell to the ground Dean’s hand cupped the angel through his boxers, drawing another low groan from the amazing being before him. Dean was so going to hell for defiling an angel. Then again he was already a demon and he was in hell before, so now he didn’t give a shit. Castiel was his. The handprint on his arm pretty much clarified that.   
Dean’s fingers found their way inside Castiel’s underwear and gripped the hard flesh. The sound Castiel made should have been illegal as Dean stroked him towards his release.  
‘You like that, don’t you?’ – Dean murmured, squeezing his hand tighter as Cas made another elicit sound. He knew that the angel was close but he didn’t want him to let go just yet. So he released his hand, and Cas whined against him, thrusting his hips forward and connecting with Dean’s groin which was still clothed. Dean cursed and pushed Cas away. The angel looked up at him, his gaze dazed, lost to the feeling, his coat was falling off one shoulder, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, Dean wanted to rip his clothes off. But not yet.  
His hands went down to his jeans and he unbuttoned them, watching Cas’ eyes follow the movement of his hands  
‘Get on your knees’ – Dean snarled, letting the demon side take over. Castiel glanced up at his eyes for a second before obliging, and gracefully kneeling on the floor. Dean already freed himself and was looking at Cas expectantly. Their gaze met again as Castiel leant forward and took Dean in his mouth, never breaking eye contact. Dean’s hand grabbed the angel’s hair, Cas groaned and Dean felt the vibrations ricocheting through his spine. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How the hell was Castiel so good at this? He was inexperienced for God’s sake. Cas hummed around the flesh in his mouth as he continued to take Dean further in. Dean’s head hit the wall as he gasped from the incredible feeling of Cas’ tongue. He was going to finish too soon, if Castiel continued like this. He wanted more.  
Dean roughly pulled the angel off of him by the hair, but Castiel didn’t even seem to feel the pain. He was quickly pulled up to his feet and Dean slammed him against the wall face first. Dean pressed himself against Cas’ back. And his hand moved around to Cas’ still aching flesh.  
‘You want me to help you with that, Cas?’ – He bit the angel’s ear lobe, pressing himself closer. Cas groaned, unable to form words, as emotions overwhelmed him  
‘Dean’ – He moaned.  
‘You have no idea how much you turn me on’ – Dean rumbled, getting Cas’ boxers fall to the floor with his own following the same path. And finally skin contact. He buried his face in the back of Cas’ neck as the angel rocked back against him.  
‘Please’ – Castiel had no idea what he was begging for, he just felt that he needed more, more of Dean, more of this pleasure that the hunter brought him. How low he has fallen to crave the touch of a human.  
‘Be careful what you ask for Cas’ – Dean breathed as he positioned himself behind Cas and thrust into him in one fluid motion burying himself inside the angel. Cas let out a shout, overwhelmed with the pressure and the heat. His hand curled into a fist against the wall as Dean started moving. Castiel’s knees were about to give out and Dean held him up, continuing with the motion. He was so close, Just a bit more… and Dean stilled. Castiel let out a groan thrusting his hips back, trying to get Dean to move. But the hunter was not letting him. He chuckled, his breath ghosting over Castiel’s ear.  
‘You want more Cas?’ – He murmured, enjoying the restless body in front of him. – ‘Tell me, what to do’ – Dean’s hand wrapped around the angel’s arousal, slowly stroking it, not giving Castiel the release he so desperately wanted.  
‘Do you want me to fuck you?’ – He rasped, pushing again slowly.  
‘Yes… Dean…’ – Cas wanted him to move, but Dean wasn’t going to give up that easily  
‘Say it’  
The human was incorrigible, but Castiel wasn’t in control and he relished in it. He wanted Dean to dominate him and take him apart  
‘Fuck me’ – He gritted his teeth as he felt the hunter smile and rammed into him, picking up speed and not allowing Castiel to adjust anymore. Dean was using Castiel to give himself pleasure and the angel didn’t care. Too soon his mind was overwhelmed and he nearly blacked out from the orgasm as Dean continued to pound into him, chasing his own release. He felt Dean seize behind him as the man was lost too.  
Both of them stood where they were, coming down from their high. As Dean moved away, Castiel felt empty and the cold air hit his exposed and charged skin. He could hear Dean putting his clothes back on and he knew he should do the same, but he was too weak. He felt the hunter’s hands on him as the young man dressed him too, giving Castiel some decency before he turned him around.  
Dean looked at the angel in front of him. Completely fucked out. Cas looked like he was going to faint. His eyes were glazed over.  
‘Are you ok?’ – Dean leaned into him, not knowing where the kindness was coming from. As demon he was more of a ‘fuck them and leave them’ kind of guy. But with Castiel it was different, he wanted to gather the angel in his arms and never let go. Maybe he was turning human after all. He brushed his thumb against Cas’ lips, wanting to kiss them again.  
‘I don’t know. I feel weak. Why do I feel weak?’ – He frowned.  
‘Oh Cas’ – Dean breathed, before giving up and locking their lips again. Castiel was his.


End file.
